Slipped Away
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: JackOC One Shot song ficWill gets married...why do people always have to ruin everything?


Slipped Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with POTC or the song Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne

Summary: Jack/OC One Shot Can you ever save the one you love from death? Lets hope you never have to deal with a lose like the one Kathryn does.

* * *

_Na na_

My hands grip the rosary beads, I stare out the window watching the people come all wearing black. A knock comes to the door and I call them in not wanting to see anyone. I look over and see Elizabeth Turner's tear stricken face. She was silent for a moment before walking into the room.

"They're ready for you" she said looking out the window also.

"I'm not Elizabeth" I murmur still holding the beads. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

_Na na na na na na_

"Are you going to come out?"

Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the outside of the bedroom. His arms crossed staring a hole into the door. A muffled noise came from inside then a glass shattered, a loud thud then a cute voice cursed.

The door opened and I looked up to see Jack walk into the room. I was sitting on the floor wrapped up in the bed sheets. He seemed to be taking in the mess I had made just trying to get out of the bed and his eyes landed on me. A small smile crept upon his features as he saw my hair in a mess. He laughed and walked over to me taking me up into his strong arms, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me gently and laid me back on the unmade bed.

"Thank you" I whisper and push him away before he could advance on top of me. "I still have to get ready."

He nodded and kissed me before walking back out the door. I hurry out of the bed once more running around the room frantically naked searching for the shoes I had bought just last night. After grabbing the blue jeweled heels, I spotted the dress Elizabeth Turner had picked out for me to wear. It matched the shoes nicely, with the dress being threaded with blue jems also. I slip it on and let my red hair flow down my shoulders.

"Elizabeth is going to kill ya if you don't hurry up" I heard Jack say outside of the door.

"I'm coming!" I yell and rush out the door with him following behind me down the stairs.

I gasped as I walked through the back doors, the back of the house was decorated so nicely. Miss Anderson did a lovely job setting up the chairs and the band. Beautiful flowers every which way, I saw Will standing wringing his handkerchief in his hands.

"Go talk to Will I'm going to go check on Elizabeth" I say to Jack squeezing his hand before heading for the tent set up off to the side of the house.

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

Elizabeth Swann stood looking at herself in the mirror, she was breathing hard.

"Elizabeth?"I walked into the tent, she turned around and smiled.

"You look beautiful!" She cried and hugged me tight.

"Elizabeth you look absolutely breath taking!" I cry gripping her arms and holding her at a length away from me. "Will is so lucky."

"I'm lucky" she smiled. "For having friends like you and Jack and now a husband. I'm so happy Kathryn, nothing could ruin this day. Nothing."

"Well, we better get you out there, eh?" I smile and take her arm leading her out of the tent.

Her father stood waiting for him, sweat dripping from his face. His face lit up when he saw how beautiful his daughter looked in her mother's wedding dress.

"If your mother could only see you know" her father said. "She would be so proud."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her fathers cheek. "Shall we?"

I stood next to Elizabeth and eyed Jack who was staring intently at me. He was so handsome, his hair was tied with a brown strap out of his face, he wore nice pair of pants with a clean tunic. I smiled at him and he smiled back, everything was as it should be.  
I don't forget you Oh it's so sad

"You may now kiss the bride" The Father said closing the bible.

Will stepped forward and pulled the veil back over Elizabeth's head, it was quiet before their lips met and an applause broke out. Jack put his hand on Will's shoulder pulling Will away from Elizabeth. I looked at him for a moment thinking he was mad before I followed his gaze to the back of the chair, behind all the guests. An angered looking Norrington stood with a bottle in one hand and a pistol in the other. His gaze was on the newly married couple, he looked mad. His brown hair all which way, dirt caked on his face and hands.

I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly

"James!" Elizabeth cried.

James started walking toward them his eyes never leaving Elizabeth's. "Elizabeth."

I looked between Elizabeth and James, he seemed determined to talk to her. He threw the bottle of liqour down on the grass.

"Elizabeth, I need you" he cried out his eyes staring deep into hers. Elizabeth gripped Will's hand and he pushed her behind him.

James's eyes turned from despair into hate when he saw Will. His hand went to the level of Will's face.

"Get away from her!" James shouted. "She was mine, Turner. She has always been mine!"

Jack stepped forward. "Look mate, you're drunk. Let's get ya home."

Jack put his hand on James's shoulder. "I'm not leaving without her."

"We'll get ya another lass, a real nice one, pretty too. I'm sure there's lots of women out there looking for a smart lad like yourself" Jack grinned.

James shook his head and pointed the pistol at Elizabeth. "This isn't a time for you to be running your mouth Sparrow."

I grabbed Jack's arm trying to get him away from James. Something didn't feel right, I didn't want him anywhere near James. I wanted him safe.

"Please James" I begged.

"Shut up you filthy whore!" he cried and pushed me aside. "I don't want anymore talk.

Elizabeth since you won't be with me then you wont be with Turner."

He pointed his gun back at Will and cocked it Jack pushed Will out of the way. The pistol went off, screams erupted as the women and men tried to get away from James. Will laid on the ground staring up at Elizabeth searching for any sign of blood on her white dress. None, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Jack?" I cried looking up at him. His hand was covering his stomach and his eyes were wide staring straight at James. He looked down at me, I tried to move but couldn't. As he fell to the ground all

I could do was scream.

_The day you slipped away _

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

I kept my hands on Jack's stomach, blood seeped through my fingers. "Jack, can you hear me?"

His eyesclosed, "Jack don't you dare close your eyes! Please, Jack! You're going to be alright."

"Love."

I cried out, he couldn't leave me. It wasn't his time. "Jack!"

I laid across his chest and buried my face into his shoulder. I cried out and pushed Will away from me as he tried to get to Jack.

"He's dead" I could hear him say as he tried to grab me again.

_I didn't get around to kiss you _

_Goodbye on the hand _

_I wish that I could see you again_

Elizabeth was crying, and I could hear Will trying to comfort her. I grabbed Jack's pistol and turned around to see James standing in shock at what he just done. I cocked the pistol and pointed it at his heart.

"You don't deserve to live" I said.

Will yanked the pistol from me before I could do anything. "No."

I glared up at him through my tears. "Please Will!"

"This is for Jack," Will said through gritted teeth and pulled the trigger.

_I know that I can't _

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly_

It was so quiet, I felt so numb staring at the flames that engulfed Captain Jack Sparrow. It was what he wanted, I thought. He wanted his ashes in the sea but he didn't want to die this way. I felt arms wrap around me and knew it was Elizabeth, she handed me Jack's jacket and hat.

"God rest your soul" I heard the father say as he crossed his chest.

_I've had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up_

I stood on the Black Pearl with Jack's ashes in a pot. Will and Elizabeth stood behind me with the rest of the crew. It was time to let him go...let him rest in piece.

_I keep asking why _

_And I can't take it_

"Will, can you please do it" I said handing him the pot. Will took it from me and smiled gently before pouring it out into the ocean.

I turned away and walked through the crew one by one had their hats off and over their chest.

They all raised their glasses to Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" they said in unison.

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

I pushed through them trying to get away, I couldn't breath. My eyes were blurred with tears and I gasped when I got to the back of the crew. I saw him, Jack, he was there standing, watching me with those dark eyes. I ran into his cabin and slammed the door shut.

"You left me here all alone" I whispered.

"You're never alone."

I could hear his voice, I could see him but I knew it couldn't really be him. Could it? Ghost weren't real. He sat in the chair at the table smiling at me, his feet propped up on the table.

"Jack" I breathed. "You're gone."

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

"Kathryn" he said. "You'll be okay."

He stood up and walked over to me, I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted him to hold me, let everything just be a dream. But it wasn't.

"I'll wait for you, Kathryn" he reached out to touch my cheek but he was gone.

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

"It's going to be all okay" I smiled putting my hand on my stomach. "I will always have a little piece of you, Jack."

_I miss you_

* * *

A/N: Did that seem MarySueish? Was it completely gay? Is Sarah dumb! Yes to all these questions stay tuned for another Fic that will be even more dumb! gah! I wish I could effin stop being so dumb and write something worth people reading! lol

Thanks for reading though.  
If it was horrible

I would pay you not to flame me

Cause that's not cool now is it?


End file.
